Toy Chica
Para más resultados, véase Chica (Redirección) |-|FNaF2= Toy Chica es un animatrónico perteneciente a la gamma Toy que hace su aparición en Five Nights at Freddy's 2, y es la versión avanzada, mejorada y perfeccionada de Chica. Toy Chica fue una de los animatrónicos introducidos por la compañía para la gran re-inauguración de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza en el año de 1987, y es presentada en el escenario junto a Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy, aunque durante las noches tiene un comportamiento muy agresivo contra el guardia nocturno. Apariencia Toy Chica es un pollo amarillo con un pico naranja, con ojos azules, párpados morados, pestañas largas y pies anaranjados. También tiene unas plumas que sobresalen desde la parte superior de su cabeza. Al igual que todos los Toy Models, posee unas mejillas ruborizadas, aunque las suyas son más de color rosa. A diferencia de la Chica original, tiene un cuerpo más femenino, delgado, moderno y lleva una prenda color rosa en la parte inferior del cuerpo. Tiene un pico de color naranja igual que su antecesora, pero este es más puntiagudo. Al igual que la Chica original, Toy Chica posee un babero. Pero, el mensaje ha cambiado de "Let's Eat!" (¡Vamos a comer!") por "LET'S PARTY!" (¡Vamos de fiesta!). Lleva un vestido de color rosa en la parte inferior del cuerpo, casi siempre lleva una magdalena rosada con los ojos caricaturescos con ella, similar al de Chica. Mientras permanezca en el Show Stage, se la podrá ver con los picos y los ojos normales. Sin embargo, desaparecen una vez de que salga del Show Stage, y será entonces donde se podrá ver sin pico y sin ojos. Por eso, se puede apreciar los ojos de su endoesqueleto en la mayoría de las cámaras. Sin su pico, se puede apreciar que los dientes de su endoesqueleto se asemejan a unos dientes humanos. Comportamiento thumb|250px|Pantalla de muerte de Toy Chica Al igual que los Toy Models principales, Toy Chica comenzará en el escenario. Puede entrar por la rejilla de ventilación izquierda y atacara al jugador si no usa la máscara hasta que no se oiga que se vaya. Una vez que se haya ido del conducto izquierdo, a veces ira al Party Room 4 o al Main Hall. Toy Chica es muy inactiva en las noches posteriores, esto se debe a que Foxy ocupa su lugar cuando está en la entrada principal, o bien si BB (Balloon Boy) o Bonnie se encuentran en el Left Air Vent, debido a su alto grado de actividad. Esto funciona, en parte, de ventaja durante el reto de "Golden Freddy" en la 7ma noche. Audio El sonido que produce Toy Chica cuando mata al jugador. Éste es el mismo sonido que se reproduce cuando algún animatrónico ataca al jugador, a excepción de Golden Freddy y BB. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Grito de los animatrónicos.ogg Pasos de Toy Chica. Estos pasos también son hechos por todos los animatrónicos excepto BB, Mangle, Puppet y Golden Freddy. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Pasos de animatrónico 1.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Pasos de animatrónico 2.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Pasos de animatrónico 3.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Pasos de animatrónico 4.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Pasos de animatrónico 5.ogg Toy Chica moviéndose en el conducto. Este sonido se reproduce también con Toy Bonnie, Mangle, BB, Bonnie y Chica. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Animatrónico en el conducto de ventilación.ogg Curiosidades *Parece tener su magdalena donde quiera que va, incluso cuando ella ataca, pero la magdalena no es visible cuando está en el Left Air Vent (Conducto de ventilación izquierdo). **También se ve que oculto medio brazo detrás del conducto, donde posiblemente tenga al cupcake. *También parece ser la única Toy Model que lleva "ropa", al llevar ropa interior color rosa. **Junto con Foxy, son los únicos animatrónicos que llevan "ropa", llevando Foxy un pantalón color lino. *Toy Chica es uno de los animatrónicos que no aparecen en el trailer del segundo juego, el otro es Puppet, pero ella se muestra en varios dibujos del vídeo. *Idénticamente al primer juego, hay un problema técnico en el cual Toy Chica puede atacar después o cuando el jugador está siendo atacado por otro animatrónico. Se desconoce si algún otro puede tener este error, pero en el primer juego, todos los animatrónicos tenían este error. *Toy Chica tiene el mismo jumpscare que Toy Bonnie. *Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie mantienen la misma forma de ataque que Bonnie y Chica en el primer juego, pero inverso, ya que Chica en el primer juego iba por la derecha, mientras Bonnie iba por la izquierda. En el caso de Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica es al revés. *Ella revela los ojos de su endoesqueleto más que cualquier otro animatrónico. *El cupcake que sostiene es también una recompensa por terminar el modo "Cupcake Challenge" de la 7ma Noche. *Ella es uno de los animatrónicos que no apareció en muchas de las imágenes teaser para Five Nights at Freddy's 2, los otros serían Toy Freddy, Chica y Balloon Boy. *Aunque la frase del delantal de Toy Chica fue cambiada de "LET'S EAT!", la vieja frase sigue asociada a ella en carteles a lo largo de la pizzería. *Ella, junto con Mangle, aparecerán en el corredor del frente pero no entrarán por ese camino. *El cupcake de Toy Chica, a diferencia del de Chica, no tiene bordes negros en los ojos, los tiene más redondos (Casi parecidos a unas bolas de plástico) y sus iris son más azules. Esta versión del cupcake puede considerarse una especie de versión Toy. *Toy Chica es una de las cuatro animatrónicos que no desencadenan el ambiente de alerta en situaciones selectas, con los otros que son Mangle, y Golden Freddy. *Toy Chica es una de los animatronicos Toys, junto con Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie, que no tiene un diseño derivado, es decir, no tiene versión Phantom ni Nightmare. *Toy Chica tiene presencia en el minijuego de SAVE THEM, en una de las zonas de la pizzería correspondiente al Escenario, junto a Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie. |-|FNaF3= Toy Chica hace una pequeña aparición en Five Nights at Freddy's 3, encontrandose sus restos en la caja que se encuentra de la oficina. Además de protagonizar su propio minijuego, llamado Chica's Party (La fiesta de Chica). Apariencia La única parte sobrante o recuperada de Toy Chica es su cabeza, siendo el estado de su cuerpo totalmente desconocido. Es, básicamente, una cabeza vacía. Minijuego 310px thumb|150px|Cupcake los cuales debe Toy Chica recolectar. Para activar este minijuego, el jugador debe estar en la 3ra Noche y debe encontrar los cupcakes gris oscuros usando el monitor. Clickearlos a todos automáticamente iniciara el minijuego. Los cupcakes siempre estarán en las cámaras 02, 03, 04 y 06. En este minijuego, el jugador toma el control de Toy Chica para recolectar cuatro cupcakes y llevarlos a los cuatro niños que lloran, los cuales estarán usando ropas azules. Cada vez que el jugador le entregue un cupcake a un niño, hará que dicho niño sonría y use un ropaje verde. Después de que todos tenga un cupcake, una puerta de salida aparecerá en el nivel inferior. Tocar la misma terminará el minijuego. Para obtener el Final Bueno, después de dar todos los cupcakes, el jugador puede saltar a través de un agujero en una pared secreta en la esquina superior izquierda. El jugador debe caer en un globo rojo y, siguiendo el camino, llevará hacia un niño, si todos los minijuegos anteriores han sido terminados con un "Final del Pastel", Toy Chica le entregará un pastel al niño, desbloqueando así otro niño en el minijuego Happiest Day. Audio Música del minijuego "Chica's Party" Archivo:Mb8.ogg Saltos de Toy Chica en el minijuego Archivo:Jump3.ogg Toy Chica al agarrar un Cupcake Archivo:Get2.ogg Toy Chica al darle un Cupcake a un niño Archivo:Feed.ogg |-|FNaF4 = Toy Chica hace su ultima y única aparición en Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter, haciendo un pequeño cameo como una figura de juguete que puede ser visto a las afueras de Fredbear's Family Diner. Es la única vez que puede ser vista en todo el juego. Aparece en el minijuego de la 3ra Noche, donde puede ser vista una niña jugando con pequeñas figuras de Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica, pero con la característica de que Toy Chica no posee su pico. Curiosidades *La figura de Toy Chica tiene piernas anaranjadas, algo que únicamente Chica posee. *La aparición de los Toy Models en el cuarto juego ha generado confusión, lo que ha hecho llevado a los fans ha creer que los acontecimientos del segundo y cuarto juego se llevan a cabo al mismo tiempo, o antes de la apertura de la pizzería del segundo juego. Sin embargo, esto no ha sido confirmado. *Scott Cawthon había publicado un mensaje en su página de Scottgames.com que hacía referencia a la aparición de Toy Chica en FNaF4, el mensaje decía así: "In the FNaF 4 minigame, why would the tiny toy Chica be missing her beak?" ("En el minijuego de FNaF 4, ¿por qué la pequeña Chica de juguete perdería su pico?). Esto dando a entender que los juguetes con los que juega la niña corresponden a los Toy Models. |-|Galería= Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Archivos del Juego FNaF2 - Toy Models (Menú).png|Toy Chica con Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy en el menú principal. FNaF2 - Freddy (Menú).png||Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie con Freddy Fazbear en el menú principal. FNaF2Menu FacelessBonnie.png|Toy Chica y Toy Freddy con Bonnie en el menú principal. FNaF2 - Show Stage.png|'Show Stage'. FNaF2 - Show Stage (Sin luces).png|'Show Stage', sin luces. FNaF2 - Show Stage (Falta Toy Bonnie).png|'Show Stage' sin Toy Bonnie. FNaF2 - Show Stage (Falta Toy Bonnie - Sin luces).png|'Show Stage' sin Toy Bonnie, sin luces. FNaF_2_-_Main_Hall_(Toy_Chica,_luz_apagada).jpg|'Main Hall' con Toy Chica, sin luices. FNaF2 - Main Hall (Toy Chica).png|'Main Hall' con Toy Chica. FNaF2 - Party Room 1 (Toy Chica).png|'Party Room 1' con Toy Chica. FNaF_2_-_Party_Room_4_(Toy_Chica).jpg|'Party Room 4' con Toy Chica. FNaF 2 - Left Air Vent (Toy Chica).jpg|'Left Air Vent' con Toy Chica. FNaF_2_-_Office_(Toy_Chica,_Left_Air_Vent).jpg|'Oficina' con Toy Chica asomada desde el Left Air Vent. FNaF2 - Office (Toy Chica - Pasillo).png|'Oficina' con Toy Chica en el pasillo. FNaF2 - Toy Chica Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Toy Chica. FNaF2 - SAVE THEM (Toy Models - Show Stage).png|Toy Chica junto con Toy Freddy y Bonnie en el Minijuego de "SAVE THEM". FNaF2 - Toy Chica Icono.png|Icono de Toy Chica en la Noche Personalizada. Text Toy Chica.png|Nombre que aparece debajo de su icono. Iluminados FNaF2 - Show Stage (Sin luces - Iluminado).png|'Show Stage' sin luces. FNaF2 - Show Stage (Falta Toy Bonnie - Sin luces, Iluminado).png|'Show Stage' sin Toy Bonnie, sin luces. FNaF2 - Party Room 1 (Toy Chica - Iluminado).png|Toy Chica en el Party Room 1 apunto de entrar en el conducto de ventilación. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3 - Office.png|'Oficina', nótese la cabeza de Chica en la caja. FNaF3 - Office (Alarma).gif|'Oficina' en alarma roja. Esta es activada después de recibir un fallo en el sistema de ventilación. Archivo:FNaF3 - Chica's Party (Miniatura).png|Minijuego de Toy Chica, "Chica's Party". Miscelánea FNaF3 - Teaser 3 (Whatcanweuse).jpg|Tercer Teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. thankyou.jpg|Toy Chica en el Teaser "Thank You". FNaFWorld - Teaser (Frase 3).jpg|Mensaje de Scott sobre la Toy Chica de juguete. cup cup.PNG|Magdalena de Toy Chica. Mercancía Serie mini misterios de FNAF.jpg|Figuritas de animatrónicos (Toy Chica incluida). 10487360 av1.jpg|Brazalete con Toy Chica, Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie ilustrados. Celebrate scarf front large.png|Bufanda con dibujos de animatrónicos (Toy Chica incluida). Celebrate Lanyard large.png|Collar con dibujos de animatrónicos (Toy Chica incluida). ToyChicaMcFarlane.jpg|Set de construcción de Right Air Vent con una figura de Toy Chica. en:Toy Chica Categoría:Toy Models Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4